Goodbye
by KaKi3
Summary: una amistad, una apuesta, una despedida, un amor.


hellou ~ esta no es mi primera historia, pero si lo es en esta categoria ^^

es una historia de Sakura y Shaoran, espero y les guste enjoy ~~

**GOODBYE**

Toque el timbre con insistencia, pero nadie salía incluso escuchaba los ladridos de Kero, pero él ni sus luces ¬¬. Toque la puerta con mis nudillos llamándolo, pero nada. Busque debajo de la maseta que estaba cerca de la puerta la llave que guardaba en casos como estos.

Entre al apartamento encontrándome a Kero con el plato de su comida en la boca, me agache para quitárselo.

-¿Tienes hambre pequeño?- ladro como queriendo decir si, sonreí y acaricie su cabeza –ven- fui a la cocina que estaba cerca de la puerta y saque la comida para perros, le eche en el plato llevándolo a la terraza. Kero ladro cuando coloque el plato con su comida en el suelo –que te aproveche, iré a buscar al atolondrado de tu dueño- entre de nuevo al apartamento observándolo mejor. Todo estaba en su lugar y perfectamente aseado.

-De seguro Eriol estuvo aquí- divise en uno de los muebles una camisa de mujer, me acerque tomándola en mis manos –seda- mire al suelo encontrándome con un brassier, la camisa de él, los zapatos de una mujer y los de él, haciendo un camino hasta su habitación.

Abrieron la puerta de esta y salio una mujer más o menos de mi edad y estatura, llevaba puesto la camisa de su pijama. Cuando me vio quedo paralizada para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién eres tu?- se cruzo de brazos examinándome con la vista, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

-Eso no te importa- dije imitando su pose, abrí la boca para hablar pero no se lo permití –¿Shaoran esta en el cuarto?-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- dijo con un tono agrio parándose frente a la puerta como si fuera una gata en celo cuidando de son hombre, reí por lo bajo ante su actitud -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada que te importe- camine por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a ella haciendo contacto visual, una sonrisa lasciva se formo en mi rostro –verdad que es increíble en la cama- abrió los ojos como platos y su boca casi cae al suelo. La aparte del medio y entre al cuarto seguida de ella.

Shaoran estaba boca abajo en su cama, la sabana lo cubría hasta su cintura dejando su espalda al descubierto. Suspire yendo al baño agarre el vaso llenándolo de agua, me acerque a la cama dejando caer el agua en su rostro. Se levanto sorprendido, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto deje el vaso en la mesa observando como secaba su rostro con la sabana. Observo el reloj y suspiro cayendo de nuevo en la almohada.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo medio adormilado. Quite la sabana de su cuerpo y le lance el pantalón.

-Es hora de levantarse Shaoran-

-5min mas- volteo su cabeza al otro lado de la cama arropándose otra vez

-Te he dado 1 hora- quite la sabana provocando que se levantara, sentándose en la cama con el pantalón cubriendo su entrepierna. Paso sus manos por su rostro para terminar de despertarse, busco mi mirada y sonrió atrayéndome a él besando mi abdomen.

-No me vas a dar mi beso de buenos días- golpee su cabeza y me aleje de él, la chica con la que había pasado la noche observaba la escena con chispas en los ojos mientras él tenia una sonrisa de "estoy bueno" en su rostro.

-Será mejor que te vistas y te vayas cariño, porque creo que no volverás a estar en esa cama- dije señalando a la susodicha y saliendo del cuarto dejándolo con sus problemas, pero antes de salir dije –el desayuno estará listo en 15min, así que no tardes o me iré sola- cerré la puerta para darle algo de "privacidad".

Kero estaba en la puerta de la cocina observando mis movimientos, mientras preparaba el desayuno escuchaba gritos en la habitación, pero lo mas interesante era que solo ella gritaba. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, cada vez que terminaba de una relación en la que daba el todo por el todo a las 2 semanas estaba con otra, a la cual le decía que solo la uso para pasar una noche con él.

El tomate que estaba cortando rodó por el mesón cayendo al suelo, siempre deteste eso de él, deje el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar y me agache a recoger al tomate que había quedado estrellado en el suelo. El porque no haya funcionado una relación y saliste lastimado en el proceso, no quiere decir que debas lastimar a otra persona por venganza.

La chica salio del cuarto azotando la puerta, recogió su camisa colocándosela con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de amargura y humillación. Sentí pena por ella, me miro a los ojos y antes de salir del apartamento me pregunto lo que todas preguntan cuando se enteran quien soy.

-¿También hizo lo mismo contigo?- suspire con pesar.

-No- se sorprendió ante mi respuesta y con la cabeza gacha salio del apartamento. Él salio unos segundos después que ella ya bañado y cambiado, entro a la cocina y me abrazo por la cintura, besando mi hombro.

-Huele rico- me separe de él para evitar golpearlo, se apoyo en el mesón y suspiro –no entiendo porque te enojas, si no fuiste tu-

-Pero pude haber sido yo- dije seca, cortando unas verduras para la ensalada.

-Me crees capaz- deje el cuchillo en la mesa antes de que ocurriera un accidente y voltee a verlo.

-Ya no se que creo- su rostro reflejaba confusión –ya no se quien eres, el Shaoran que yo conozco jamás haría tal cosa, acostarse con una chica para luego decirle que solo la uso- entrecerró los ojos –sabes como nos sentimos las mujeres cuando nos dicen eso, acaso sabes la humillación y la vergüenza que se siente al saber que fuiste usada como un trapo viejo o una muñeca inflable, ¿acaso lo sabes?- bajo la mirada, Kero se acerco a él para que lo acariciara cosa que hizo de inmediato.

-Eso fue lo que sentiste cuando estuvimos juntos- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Por favor no lo compares, solo digo que si yo no fuera tu amiga, ¿habrías hecho lo mismo conmigo?- me agache a su altura ya que estaba de cunclillas acariciando a Kero, me miro a los ojos pero no me respondió, suspire me quiete el delantal yendo a la puerta.

-Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 12 del mediodía- y con eso salí del apartamento diciéndole adiós de la peor manera que puede existir, pero no me dejo alternativa.

Esa personalidad que tiene es la razón del porque decidí no tener una relación con él, por mas que me diga que me ama, por mas que me diga que soy especial para él, no se si en un futuro él me haga lo mismo. No quiero sentir la humillación que sienten todas las chicas que pasan por su cama cuando no funcionan sus relaciones, no seria capaz de soportarlo y mas sabiendo que lo hizo mi mejor amigo.

**Tres meses atrás**

_-¡¿Estas loco?- dije nerviosa._

_-No, hicimos una apuesta, tu la perdiste y ahora debes cumplirla- estábamos en el sofá de su apartamento, era mas de la media noche; me abrace a mis piernas mirándolo con desconfianza._

_-Estaba borracha Shaoran- dije con un puchero –y no estaba en mis cabales-_

_-Eso no es cierto, estabas muy cuerda- estiro mis piernas colocándolas sobre las de él masajeando mis pies –si quieres pregúntale a Tomoyo ella estaba presente cuando aceptaste- :O._

_-¡Y porque no me detuvo!- dije levantándome del sofá, él suspiro con cansancio –acaso esta loca, ¡No yo soy la loca! ¡¿Cómo pude aceptar tal cosa?- daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la mesa de la sala, buscando algo en mi mente que me dijera -¡¿Por qué rayos acepte algo como eso?- alce mis manos al aire llevándolas a mi cabeza._

_Shaoran__me detuvo colocando sus manos en mis caderas, evitando que hiciera un hueco en el piso._

_-Porque dijiste que seria divertido- abrí mis ojos como plato, el sonrió divertido._

_-¡No es gracioso!- me cruce de brazos._

_-Si lo es, un poco- beso mi abdomen, subiendo la camisa de mi pijama._

_-Lee Xiaolan ni creas que me voy a acostar contigo- despegue sus labios de mi piel, obligándolo a verme a los ojos subiendo su rostro ya que estaba sentado y yo estaba parada._

_-¡Pero hicimos una apuesta! Y debes cumplirla- ladeo su rostro besando la palma de mi mano derecha, atrayéndome mas a él para sentarme sobre sus piernas._

_-¡Shaoran!- sonrió sensual, adentrando sus manos por debajo de mi corto short acariciando mis glúteos, aleje sus manos de esa zona –Shaoran hablo en serio, no me voy acostar contigo- dije seria levantándome de sus piernas._

_-Yo también hablo en serio- me siguió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, evite su entrada colocándome en el marco de la puerta._

_-¿Qué acaso no pudiste apostar otra cosa?-_

_-La idea fue tuya- puse los ojos en blanco._

_-¿De verdad?- deslice mi cuerpo por el marco de la puerta hasta llegar al suelo -¡ves que no estaba en mis cabales!- se sentó frente a mi apoyando su espalda en el marco._

_-Si lo estabas- dijo ya cansado de lo mismo, me cruce de brazos y con un puchero en mis labios le pregunte._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- acaricio mis piernas halándome hasta su cuerpo quedando sentada otra vez sobre él, solté una exclamación. Estaba apunto de regañarlo pero su mirada me dejo muda, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos y sus manos acariciaban mis caderas._

_-Porque te veías muy segura, además conozco tus ojos y no vi arrepentimiento en ellos- quería decir algo, empujarlo, alejarlo de mí pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba solo quería sentir su calor contra el mió._

_Mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas y él sonrió complacido, la ventaja de ser bajita en estos momentos era que nuestros labios estaban frente a frente y a solo unos milímetros de separación. Milímetros que desaparecieron cuando sentí la suavidad de sus labios, volviéndome adicta a ellos ¡y eso que solo fue un roce!. Los roces se convirtieron en un beso exigente y hambriento, mi mundo se vino abajo, perdiendo todo mi autocontrol entregándome a él._

_Me desperté sintiendo un peso desconocido para mi en mi cintura, voltee mi cuerpo completo encontrándome con el rostro sonriente de Shaoran, de repente las imágenes de anoche llegaron a mi mente. Nosotros besándonos, acariciándonos en lugares que no debíamos tocar, entregándonos el uno al otro. Me sonroje al recordar que estaba desnuda frente a él intente levantarme pero me lo impidió._

_-No tienes porque apenarte- dijo acostándome de nuevo en la cama acercando mas nuestros cuerpos, acariciando mi espalda desnuda. Mis manos estaban cerradas en puños y mi cuerpo algo tenso –-Sakura relájate no voy a comerte, eso lo hice anoche- dijo con una sonrisa picara haciendo que me sonrojara mas._

_-¡Shaoran!- , sonrió besando mi cuello volteándose para quedar sobre mi llevando sus labios a los míos, acariciando mis costados mientras mis manos acariciaban sus brazos y hombros enredando mis dedos en su cabello._

_-Me gusta el sabor de tus labios- dijo terminando el beso, acariciándolos con su pulgar, de hecho acaricio todo mi rostro con su pulgar, pasando por mis mejillas, nariz, frente con mucha suavidad como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana o un cristal muy fácil de romper. Sonreí ante su gesto tan tierno y dulce llevando su mano a mis labios besando su palma. Entrelace nuestras manos besando la unión._

_-¿Quieres comer algo?-_

_-No arruines el momento- sonreí inocente, acerco sus labios a los míos dándome un beso tierno y sin prisas._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una semana antes**

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?- pregunto asombrado, derramando el café que le había preparado esa mañana. Baje la mirada evitando la de él –Sakura mírame y dime que no es verdad- se sentó a mi lado, subiendo mi rostro por mi mentón. Su carita de tristeza hizo que mi corazón se pusiera chiquito.

-Si Shaoran, me voy- sus ojos se aguaron y se recostó a la silla, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, su voz se entrecorto y relamió sus labios -¿Por qué te tienes que ir?- recogí la taza del suelo y limpie el café que estaba en la mesa, el detuvo mis movimientos –no evadas mi pregunta Sakura- dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, me volví a sentar en la silla frente a él.

-Shaoran sabes la razón del porque me voy- llevo sus manos a su cabello despeinándolo.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, a mi no me importa que estés con otro con tal y seas feliz- tomo mis manos besando el dorso de estas.

-Pero a mi si me importa verte con otra- dije cansada de la misma situación –entiende que no me gusta compartir y si no podemos estar juntos entonces… prefiero estar lejos de ti- lleve mis brazos a mi pecho dando por terminada la conversación.

Me miro con suplica, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión y me hacia mucho daño estar cerca de él. Por eso prefiero irme y hacer mi vida por otro lado. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que me fuera pero él no toma esa decisión.

-Sakura ¿no te falta nada?- negué guardando la última prenda en la maleta para cerrarla por fin y dejar todo mi equipaje listo para mañana cuando me vaya.

-Gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo- agradecí con una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Estas bien?- asentí pero ella se quedo no muy convencida –no vayas a dormirte muy tarde- asentí y la despedí, cerré la puerta recostándome a esta observando por ultima vez mi apartamento, recordando las cosas que viví en este lugar, las cosas que viví con él.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, deslice mi cuerpo sentándome en el suelo abrazándome a mis piernas dejando caer mi cabeza en estas, soltando los sollozos que tenia reprimidos en mi pecho. Todo por esa apuesta, por esa apuesta me enamore de Shaoran y ahora debía alejarme de él para no seguir sufriendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, observe el reloj que marcaba la 1am. Me extraño que alguien estuviera llamando a esta hora y pensé que eran los chicos que se querían despedir de mi, aun cuando les dije que no lo hicieran, así que fui a abrir encontrándome para mi sorpresa a un Shaoran algo tomado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans y la camisa negra entre abierta dejando ver su pecho.

-Shaoran ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-No te vayas- sus brazos me rodearon muy fuerte escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello –no me dejes por favor- sentí un liquido caer de mi cuello a mi hombro.

-¿Shaoran?- lleve mis manos a su cabeza -¿Por qué…?-

-Por favor- eran sus lagrimas las que caían en mi hombro –no se que haría sin ti- estrecho mi cuerpo mas al suyo –por favor, por favor, no te vayas quédate a mi lado, te necesito- acaricie sus mejillas limpiando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Entramos al apartamento, fui a la cocina a prepararle un café para que se le bajara las copas que tenia encima pero sus brazos se engancharon en mi cintura evitando que escapara de él.

-Shaoran, estas muy tomado déjame prepararte un café-

-No, lo que tengo no es la bebida- unió nuestras frentes –solo… no quiero que me dejes- intente alejarme de él pero el agarre que tenia en mi cintura era muy fuerte -¿Por qué… porque te quieres alejar de mi? ¿Acaso no eres feliz?- tan solo ver sus ojos hinchados y esa mirada de tristeza, me daban ganas de llorar.

-Shaoran no es que no sea feliz, es solo que me lastima verte al lado de otra-

-Entonces dejare de hacerlo, seré solo tuyo si eso quieres, pero por favor no te vayas- con mucho esfuerzo me separe de él poniendo distancia entre los dos.

-No Shaoran, ambos sabemos que eso no pasara por eso… esto es lo mejor para ambos-

-¡No esto es lo mejor para ti! ¡Que no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti!-

-¡¿Entonces porque metes a todas esas tipas a tu apartamento? ¡¿Por qué las metes a tu cama?, si dices que no puedes vivir sin mi ¿Por qué me das motivos para alejarme de ti?- las lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos y los sollozos fueron ahogados en su boca, lo aleje de mi evitando que me besara pero era imposible –Shaoran no… por favor- detuve el beso alejándome mas de él –Vete por favor- dije con el alma en un hilo y con muchas ganas de abrazarlo –Vete-

-Chicos no tenían que venir a despedirme, saben que no me gustan las despedidas- Tomoyo estaba guindada de mi brazo y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro derecho.

-¿Acaso crees que a nosotros también nos gustaría verte partir?- dijo Nakuru con los brazos cruzados, Touya y Eriol negaron a la pregunta de Nakuru. Una sonrisa de tristeza se formo en mis labios al ver sus caritas tristes.

-Los voy a extrañar chicos- extendí mis brazos y todos nos abrazamos en grupo –les prometo llamarlos- ellos asintieron.

-PASAJEROS PARA EL VUELO 516 DE SALIDA A BARCELONA, DIRIGIRSE POR FAVOR A LA PUERTA 5-

-Bueno ese es mi vuelo- nos dimos un ultimo abrazo, tome la bolsa de mano que llevaría conmigo y me dirigí a la puerta 5. Escuche mi nombre a lo lejos.

-Señorita ¿algún problema?- voltee a ver a la azafata que esperaba mi boleto, negué y se lo entregue –espero que tenga buen viaje- sonrió entregándome el pasaporte, le devolví la sonrisa saliendo a la pista de aterrizaje y volví a escuchar mi nombre pero esta vez reconocí la voz.

-¿Shaoran?- pero ya estaba abordando el avión así que no podía asegurarme de que era él, voltee por ultima vez antes de entrar concentrando mi mirada en las ventanas por donde se veían a las personas pasar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo forcejear con los guardias para entrar.

-¡SAKURA!- su voz se escuchaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos -¡SUELTENME, SAKURA ESPERA!- los guardias impidieron su entrada así que se acerco a las ventanas, no entendía lo que decía pero si entendí lo que escribió. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar, entre corriendo al avión buscado mi asiento. Abrace mi bolso ahogando mis sollozos en el, con esa frase aun en mi mente, una frase que jamás olvidare.

-Yo también Te Amo Shaoran-

. . .

-Sakura- arrugue el papel en mis manos, ese papel que decía "TE AMO". Golpee el vidrio que me separa de ella con furia, dejando salir las lágrimas que varias veces intente detener -¿Por qué?- una mano se poso en mi hombro y mi cuello fue rodeado por unos brazos levantándome del suelo.

-Shaoran, lo siento- acerco su pecho a mi espalda llevando su mano libre a mi pecho, abrazándome.

-La perdí, la he perdido- Tomoyo seco las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos, subí mi mirada y la de ella estaba igual a la mía triste y sin brillo –dime que volverá, dime que la volveré a ver, que volveré a besar sus labios, que… - sus brazos me rodearon, consolándonos a ambos, susurrando a mi oído que no volvería.

**6 meses**

Kero movía su cola de un lado para otro con la taza de su comida en la boca, me agache para quitársela pero la mordió mas fuerte empezando a jugar con ella.

-¿Quieres tu comida?- movía su cabeza insistentemente provocando que una carcajada saliera de mi boca -¡Kero!- dije serio, soltó la taza y agradecí con mi cabeza –buen perro- acaricie la suya y llene la taza con su comida, llevándola a la terraza con él siguiéndome –que te aproveche- fui a la cocina y saque una cerveza de la nevera, la abrí sentándome en el sofá tomando el control remoto cambiando los canales dejándolo en un canal de noticias.

El líquido amargo pasaba por mi garganta aliviando el ardor que sentía en mi pecho, deje caer mi cabeza en el sofá aspirando el aroma que emanaba de este. Mi almohada, mi cama, mi sofá, toda mi casa olía a ella, lleve la boca de la botella a mis labios recordando el sabor de los suyos que jamás abandonaron los míos. La sensación de sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y callo al sofá.

Una vez me pregunto que porque metía a todas esa mujeres a mi cama, y no le respondí porque en aquel entonces ni yo mismo sabia la respuesta… ahora que no esta conmigo se porque lo hago.

-Ahora entiendo por que dicen, que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ninguna mujer se compara contigo Sakura. Pero no me di cuenta de eso antes- sonreí irónico, varias veces Touya y Erial me dijeron que lo dejara que le dijera a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, pero yo de idiota no lo hice –y aquí estoy en el sofá de mi casa solo con mi perro, lamentándome de no haber actuado antes- suspire derrotado, apoyando mi peso en mis rodillas dejando la botella vacía en la mesa apagando el televisor.

Observe mi reflejo en el, tenia unas ojeras mas grandes que una bolsa negra de basura, había bajado de peso y cada vez estaba mas pálido, los chicos decían que parecía un fantasma, me obligaban a comer y a veces me sacaban arrastras de mi apartamento ya que según ellos me podría convertir en ermitaño.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y pensé que seria Tomoyo con Eriol que venían a sacarme de la comodidad de mi apartamento… otra vez.

-Tomoyo, Eriol hoy no tengo ánimos de salir por favor váyanse y déjenme… - las palabras quedaron trabadas en mi garganta, mi boca se seco y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

-¿De verdad no tienes ganas de salir?- escuchar su voz me hizo reaccionar, mi vista se nublo y como si el sofá tuviera un resorte me levante de inmediato, cerro la puerta y camino hasta mi –me dijeron que estabas mal, pero no me imagine que tanto- su mano fue a mi mejilla acariciando las ojeras que estaban debajo de mis ojos, los cerré disfrutando de su caricia.

Sus dedos bajaron a mis pómulos, llegando a mis labios acariciándolos muy suavemente haciendo que temblara. Tome su mano entre las mías besando su dorso, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de ella y su sonrisa tierna, acaricie su mejilla con mi otra mano y ella coloco la suya sobre la mía deteniéndola en ese lugar.

-Te extrañe mucho- mi voz era un susurro –pensé que no volvería a verte-

-Esa era la idea- la mire sorprendido y una sonrisa dulce se formo en su bello rostro –pero yo tampoco tenia ánimos de nada- se abrazo a mi torso besando mi pecho –yo también te extrañe mucho- lleve mis manos a su cintura estrechándola mas a mi cuerpo, aspirado el aroma de su cabello.

-Intente ir por ti, pero los chicos me dijeron que les prohibiste que me dijeran a donde habías ido- soltó una risa separando nuestros cuerpo, llevo su dedo índice a mi frente quitando la arruga que se había formado entre mis cejas -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Quería saber si era capaz de vivir sin tu presencia- delineo la curva de mi mandíbula –y estaba segura que si sabias donde estaba irías por mi-

-No lo hubiera pensado dos veces- ella sonrió.

-Lo se- acaricie sus brazos, mi mirada se concentraba en esos labios carnosos que varias veces tuve la oportunidad de tocar, aunque solo haya sido un roce o un beso robado. Esos labios formaron una sonrisa sensual, se coloco de puntillas acercando su rostro al mió –si Shaoran, puedes besarme-

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero besarte?- deslice mis manos a su cintura trazando círculos en su piel por sobre su ropa.

-Porque conozco tus ojos y me dicen que quieres saborear mis labios- rozo mi labio inferior con los suyos.

-Esa frase es mía- dije con una sonrisa atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

La alce por los aires besándola con ímpetu, saboreando sus labios sabor a miel acariciándolos, mordiéndolos, deleitándome con ellos. Creí que estaba en el paraíso o ¿era un sueño?, si lo era no quería despertar.

-¿Qué pasara… con nosotros?- pregunto entre el beso, deje que sus pies tocaran el suelo uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Siempre le preguntabas a Tomoy por mi- asintió pasiva –entonces debes saber que desde que te fuiste, ninguna otra mujer ocupo el lugar que es tuyo- sus ojos se iluminaron ante mis palabras, se lanzo a mis labios en un beso hambriento y desesperado, chocamos nuestros cuerpos con la pared del pasillo mientras nos encaminábamos a mi habitación.

Tirando todo por el camino junto con la ropa de nosotros, entramos a la habitación cayendo en la cama, me deshice de su molestoso brassier quedando ella con sus bragas, acaricie su cuerpo con mis manos subiendo y bajando por sus costados provocándole cosquillas.

-No hagas eso- se veía hermosa con su cabello revuelto en las sabanas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados con su pecho desnudo para mi, sonreí pícaro bajando a su cuello soltando el aire en su piel, dejando un beso húmedo.

-Shaoran-

-¿Dime?- baje mis besos a su hombro, llegando a su pecho llevándome ese botón rosado casi erecto a mi boca, un suspiro salio de sus labios. Mordí su otro pezón, sus mano fueron a mi cabeza empujándome a su pecho, pero yo tenia otros planes.

Hice un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su vientre, jugando con su ombligo bajando quitándole su última prenda, observándola en toda su totalidad. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, con un brillo de lujuria en ellos provocando que mi cuerpo se encendiera.

Me quite los pantalones junto con mi bóxer y me acomode sobre ella abriendo sus piernas enredándolas en mi cintura. Acerque la punta de mi miembro a su entrada y un jadeo salio de sus labios.

-Shaoran… - clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, acercando nuestras caderas con sus piernas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres princesa?- dije a su oído, tembló bajo mi cuerpo besando mi cuello.

-Te necesito- su suplica fue música para mis oídos, de una sola estocada entre en ella, grito mi nombre y arqueo su espalda haciendo la unión mas intima.

Mientras mas salía y entraba, mas jadeos y suspiros salían de sus labios hasta que fueron callados por los míos, besaba y succionaba sus labios, nuestras lenguas iban al compás de nuestras embestidas llevándonos a la locura.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse apretando deliciosamente mi miembro, entonces lo sentí esa corriente que baja de mi columna al centro de mi miembro y el sonido de su voz en mi oído indicándome que el orgasmo estaba cerca llevándonos al cielo y las estrellas.

Acariciaba su espalda con una mano y con la otra el brazo que estaba sobre mi pecho, su respiración era pausada, la mano que estaba en mi pecho dibujaba círculos imaginarios haciéndome cosquillas, lleve su mano a mis labios besando cada uno de mis dedos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- la curiosidad era muy grande, beso mi pecho descansando su mentón en él.

-¿Acaso es importante para ti el saberlo?- fije mi vista en el techo –Shaoran- tomo mi mentón entre sus finos dedos obligándome a verla –contéstame, ¿es muy importante el que lo sepas?- me voltee para quedar sobre ella, acaricie su frente.

-Si, es muy importante que lo sepa- dije sincero.

-Barcelona- bese su nariz.

-Porque no lo pensé antes- rió por lo bajo –debí pensar en eso, ya habías cumplido tu sueño de ir a China, quedaba Barcelona y Madrid en la lista pero no pensé… - callo mis labios con sus dedos, acaricio mi nuca con ternura y algo de lujuria.

-Hablas mucho Shaoran- me atrajo a sus labios, besándonos dulcemente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sonrió entre el beso.

-Pense que ya lo era-

-¡Cierto!- sonreí también volviéndola a besar, aumentando el ritmo subiendo el tono del beso.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?-

-Aguafiestas- baje a su cuello dejando marcas en su piel.

-Pues acostúmbrate- dijo acariciando mi cabello –por que seré una aguafiestas todos los días- sonreí contra su piel.

-Eso si yo lo permito- mi mano se movió a su entrepierna acariciando ese botón sensible en su cuerpo

-¡Shaoran!- pego un grito de sorpresa y arqueo su espalda –no… -

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- la mire a los ojos con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro, ella desvió su mirada dejando expuesto su cuello pase mi lengua por el llegando a su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-No te atrevas a detenerte- creo que Kero se quedara sin desayunar en la mañana, por mi no me levantaría de esta cama en mucho tiempo.

Ahora que la mujer que amo esta conmigo, y esta vez no la pienso dejar ir, puedo decir que soy feliz.

-Sakura, ¿eres feliz?- estábamos sentados en el sofá, ella con la camisa de mi pijama y yo con mi pantalón, su espalda estaba sobre mi pecho y mis manos rodeaban su cintura, las acaricio con la yema de sus dedos.

-Ahora si, lo soy- bese su cien.

-Lo siento, me di cuenta muy tarde-

-No tiene porque disculparte, yo también me di cuenta muy tarde que mi felicidad es a tu lado- se sentó sobre mis piernas acariciando mi pecho –pero mas vale tarde que nunca- asentí acercando sus labios a los míos.

"Guau"

-¡Kero!- se había montado en el sofá sentándose entre nosotros, Sakura soltó una carcajada dándole el beso que me iba a dar a mi a él –vas hacer que me sienta celoso de mi perro- bajo a Kero y se volvió a recostar en mi pecho.

-Te amo -

-Yo también mi princesa-

**FIN**


End file.
